House of Anubis Fabina Baby
by eoj123
Summary: Nina and Fabian have BIG news
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired to write this story by one of my besties Abbie. Thanksxxxxx**

Nina and Fabian were in Fabian's room doing homework.

"Done what about you Fabes?"

"Im done too, what should we do know all the others are at the library studying and Trudy's helping Jasper at the museum."

Nina smiled at Fabian.

"I have an idea…"

Nina kissed Fabian. And then **… ****(I think you can guess what happened!)**

**2 ½ hours later:**

Mick and Amber were walking home from the library when Joy jumped up behind them.

"Hey you guys, have you seen my Fabie Baby anywhere?"

Amber's face went red with rage.

" Ok first of all he's not you "Fabie Baby" he's Nina's, second of all Joy I don't like your outfit. I mean seriously Pink and Orange really doesn't suit you. And no we haven't seen Fabian all afternoon… or Nina for that matter. Ok, yes, good, bye bye."

Mick was stood trying not to laugh whilst Joy walked off in a major strop.

"Well, that told her," Mick said laughing his head off!

**1 month later:**

Nina, Nina where r you. Nina, why did you run out of class?" Amber was searching the school for Nina.

"Nina there you are."

Nina was sat outside on the bench crying.

"Nina what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you here, come on I have something to show you."

Nina grabbed Amber's hand and dragged her back to the house still sobbing.

When they got back to the house they went up to there room and Nina got out a blue box from under her bed.

Then she russled through all the stuff in there (e.g. her diary, old photos) until she came to what she was looking for at the very bottom.

She handed the object to me.

AMBERS MOUTH FELL TO THE GROUND.

WHAT HAD SHE DONE.

THIS WAS NOT HAPPENING.


	2. Chapter 2

"YOUR PREGNANT!"

Nina looked down ashamed.

"Who's …"  
"Fabian," she said before I had finished my sentence.

"But why did you run out of cooking class?"

"Well I thought if I just ignored everything then it would go away, but then when Miss Salmon **(get it she's called miss salmon and she's a cooking teacher. I thought that was a good joke. Review if you like my joke.) **started cutting up the garlic I felt really sick. I just needed to get out of there. I felt so sick."

"How long… have you know?"

"A month today."

"Does Fabian know."

"Well not exactly…"

"Nina you have to tell-"

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Amber, Nina, you guys in here."

"I'll leave you then."

Nina nodded.

Amber told Fabian that Nina was in their bedroom and went downstairs.

Fabian went and sat next to Nina.

"Awww babe, what's wrong. Why did you run out of class?"

"Look Fabian there's something I need to tell you."

Fabian's face went from sincere to worried.

"Fabian… I'm pregnant."

Fabian froze.

"Look Fabian I'm sorry. I only found out a few days ago and I just didn't know how to tell you. I was so scared and I just thought that it would go away but…"

Fabian looked up.

"Nina it's ok, infact it's great."

"It is?I mean I guess it is quite exciting but aren't you scared?"

Fabian nodded.

"Course!"

Fabian and Nina kissed passionately.

Fabian pulled back.

"You know were going to have to tell everyone, right?"

"I know," I said.

"Lets do it."

Fabian and Nina stood up hand in hand and went doownstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry its been a while since I uploaded anymore but here it is.

When Nina and Fabian got downstairs all the other housemates had just got back from school and were gathering in the kitchen.

"Umm guys?" Nina went ignored.

"GUYS," Fabian shouted.

They all turned and looked at him.

"Guys we have an announcement," he looked at Nina.

He could tell that she wanted him to tell them.

"Are you alright pets?" Trudy looked worried.

" Yeah," Fabian continued, "Nina's pregnant!"

Amber went and hugged Nina whilst everybody else just stood in amazement.

All of a sudden Joy walked in.

"Can't believe Miss Salmon kept me behind just for talking, urrgh."

Joy looked around.

"Wait what's happened, are you all annoyed with me, what have I done."

Joy was gonna flip when she found out everybody knew it including Nina and Fabian.

"No you have done anything to annoy," Amber muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"I'm pregnant," this was the one person Nina didn't mind telling.

"Ha ha funny you guys, now if you don't mind Fabian I need to talk to you about that Math's homework on Algebra. Its really hard."

"Oh please Joy you got 98% on our last algebra test, your not fooling anybody and yes I am pregnant!"

Joy screamed and ran out the room.

Amber started laughing as Nina's face went bright red!

Fabian smirked.

"Well… I'm gonna go and do something," Jerome walked out of the room with an awkward expression on his face.

"Wowza's," he said as he walked up the stairs.

Everyone dispersed from the room except Nina, Fabian, Amber and Trudy.

"So what are you planning to do?" Trudy asked.

"Well we need somewhere to live because we don't want to live in America with my gran. It's too far away and we don't want to leave everyone. And Fabian hasn't got any family that we could go to."

"Well why can't you guys just stay here?" Amber asked.

"Well they can as long as their house mother confirms it and says its ok. And I think that should be all right. We have the spare room. You guys can move your things into there and we can set up a crib and everything. It's going to be soo fun!"

"Oh my gosh, I have to get started on planning your room!"

Nina and Fabian exchanged a look and a laugh!


	4. Chapter 4

2 months later:

Nina was in her room getting ready for her scan whilst Fabian was downstairs waiting for her.

Joy saw Fabian and ran towards him arms wide open.

"Hey Fabes, you wanna hang out in my room or we could go see a movie or something. No we could go get lunch at the diners feast, I know that you love that restaurant.

Fabian pushed Joy off of himself and replied just as Nina came down the stairs.

"No Joy you're not my girlfriend, Nina is. Anyway she's got her scan today."

Just as he said this he saw Nina and grabbed her hand.

"b..y…..e.e..e…..e, " Joy said shakily trying to hold back her anger at Nina.

Patricia had seen the whole encounter.

"Joy when are you gonna see that Fabian doesn't fancy you he likes Nina, they're together, you need to get over it and leave him alone."

Joy walked off.

2hrs later:

Amber had seen the cab pull up outside and was waiting for Nina and Fabian at the door when they came in laughing arm in arm.

"Sooo…"

Mara, Patricia, Mick and Alfie had come over to hear the news.

"Well, it was a bit of a surprise really, we weren't expecting what we got."

"Just tell us!" Amber was bursting to know.

Fabian spoke.

" Twins – a boy and a girl!"

Amber went into overload with excitement along with Trudy who had just come out and Nina and Fabian were being overwhelmed with congratulations and you must be so happy etc.

Then all of a sudden… " I gotta.." Nina took off to the bathroom and threw up.

Fabian left the others and went to find Nina.

"You ok?"

Nina stood up.

"Yeah I'm fine now! Yep lets go back to our room and we can finish off our homework"

They went back to their room and fell asleep.

5 months later:

Nina was huge but still insisting she go to school.

"Nina I think it would be best if you stayed home now the babies are only due a little less than a month away." Trudy said.

"Fine but that means I won't get to go to school again until the babies are a few months old and even then I will be only doing half days at school."

(That is what Nina and Trudy had decided).

"You know if Nina doesn't want to stay at home then maybe me and Fabian should stay off with her today, just to get her used to it."

Amber smiled sweetly at Trudy and then Fabian and Nina joined in to.

"Okay, but just for today."

"Yes!"

They all cheered.


	5. Chapter 5

Amber, Nina and Fabian stayed at home whilst everybody went to school.

"So unfair," Joy muttered as she trudged out the door in a huff.

They waited till everybody had gone to school and Trudy had gone out too help at the museum and then they went into the living room and watched TV.

" So you know guys I have a really good idea! Why don't we decorate your new room, it's the perfect time nobody's in?"

"Well we do need to do it at some point and we don't have much time left."

"Yeah," Nina continued. "We could get it finished today and be moved in there by tea time!"

They all got up and went upstairs into the near empty room where in the center lay cans of sky blue paint and 2 cribs. Also a wardrobe and some bird, flowers, grass, clouds and bumblebee stickers that would go all over the walls lay covered in a white sheet.

Also a big rocking chair.

"Let's get started!"

Fabian opened the can of paint and they all stuck their paintbrushes in and got going.

After about half an hour Nina gave up and went and sat in the rocking chair in the corner in the room.

"Slacking Nina Martin?" Amber said.

"Excuse me your not the one who's pregnant are you?"

They laughed and then Nina got up again.

"Good your going to help us!"

"No, I need the toilet!"

They laughed again and then Nina left the room.

She came back in after 15mins with a tray of drinks and a big packet of Doritos.

"Gosh guys it looks great."

Nina sat back in the chair and started to eat the Doritos.

She eventually fell asleep in the chair.

Fabian and Amber had finished the wall and they started to stick the stickers onto it.

"So have you guys thought of names yet?"

"Well for Fabina baby boy its either Ben, Sam or Daniel and for a girl Daisy or Bella but I think me and Nina decided that it was going to be Daisy definitely for Fabina baby girl."

"Awww I love the name Daisy, right the stickers are done now it's just time to move all the furniture. First lets go get the bed out of your room."

"Right lets go get it."

They went into Fabian and Mick's room and got the bed. They carefully carried it into the new room – Nina still asleep. They placed the bed in one corner of the room and then they placed the rest of the furniture (e.g. 2 cots, 2 changing stations, play mat, box of toys etc.).

"Were nearly done Fabian, I can't believe Nina's still asleep! Good job we haven't had to move the chair. It's in just the right place! Anyway you go and get all yours and Nina's belongings and clothes and you can put them in the wardrobe whilst I go and unpack the highchairs and put them in the kitchen and put the car seats in Trudy's car. Oh and you need to pack a bag for Nina.

Nina woke up a few minutes after the others had left the room.

"Oh my goodness, it's … just … amazing!"

She looked around there was their bed at the back of the room, in one corner there was a wardrobe, in the other corner were 2 changing stations, next to them there were 2 cots, next to them was a play mat, box of toys, baby cushions and the walls were sky blue and covered in stickers.

And the changing stations were blue and pink, same as the mobieles hanging above the cots.

Just then Fabian came in with his guitar, my box full of important things, some of his and my pictures from our room, a bag full of both our clothes etc.

Basically all our belongings.

"You awake now sleepy head," he laughed.

"Come here I will help you."

We put away all our stuff – the room was finally finished.

"I can't believe it's finished, you guys did an amazing job!"

Suddenly Amber appeared in the door.

"The high chairs are in the kitchen, the car seats are in the car along with Nina's bag and actually the room isn't done yet..."

Everyone but Amber looked confused.

"I had this made ages ago but I saved it."

She held up a giant black picture frame filled with pictures of Nina and Fabian.

"Amber its lovely thank you," Nina said.

Amber went and hung it on the wall.

"Now the room's done!"

They all hugged and laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

They went downstairs and watched tv for an hour before everyone arrived back from school.

When everyone (including Joy was back) they showed them the room.

"You did this in one afternoon?" Jerome asked.

"Impressive!" Patricia and Eddie added.

"Are you guys excited?" asked Mick.

"Yeah, can't wait!" Said Nina and Fabian in sync.

"Lol, jinks," said Alfie.

Joy just walked off not saying anything.

"I'm a bit nervous now!" Said Nina.

"Awww don't be babe, I'm here."

Nina and Fabian kissed when Nina pulled away.

"Aagh," she said.

Everyone went into to panic mode.

"Oh my gosh Nina are you ok."

"Yeah Amber I'm fine I just need to sit down."

Fabian put Nina in the rocking chair and told her to relax.

"Someone go get Trudy."

"I'll go," Mara volunteered.

She ran out the room.

"Aggghhh, ooooohh," Nina was getting louder.

Fabian was kneeled down next to her, Amber was stood next to the chair comforting Nina with Fabian, Jerome was at the top of the stairs waiting for Mara and Trudy, Joy was running up the stairs to see what all the commotion was about, Alfie panicking and walking round in circles and Mick was stood still watching.

Trudy came sprinting up the stairs with Mara close behind her.

Trudy grabbed Nina's hand.

"Come sweety its time, we've got to go now. Fabian come on. The rest of you stay here, I will call you later."

"No I want Amber to come to Trudy, please."

Trudy nodded and Amber followed them out to the car.

When they got to the hospital they checked Nina in and were shown to the room.

"Nina its ok, the nurse said it won't be much longer."

Nina laid in the bed whilst Fabian sat next to her holding her hand.

"Where's… Amber an…d Trudy," she said out of breathe.

"They've just gone to get a drink, they will be back soon. It will be ok."

"Aaaaahhhhhh."

Nina squeezed Fabian's hand.

Amber and Trudy came back in with the midwife.

"It's time for you to deliver, we will take you into the delivery room. Unfortunately only one of you can be in there with her."

"FABIAN!" Nina screamed and she grabbed onto his sleeve.

Before Nina left Trudy gave her a kiss on the cheek and Amber hugged her.

"Good luck," they shouted as they left.

Amber and Trudy went back out to the waiting room to find Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Patricia, Eddie, Mick and Joy.

Mick stood up. "What happening?"

Amber replied. "They're going into the delivery room now, but so far everyone's alright. Shouldn't be too long now"

They all waited until 15 minutes later when Fabian came out. Everyone stood up.

"Well?" Said Trudy.

Fabian smiled.

"Both the babies are good and healthy and you guys can come in now, but you got to be quite. They are so tiny."

Amber practically ran into the room.

"NINA!"

Nina was sat up in the bed one baby wrapped in a blue blanket in one arm and another baby wrapped in a pink blanket in the other.

Everyone bundled in.

"Can I hold one?" Said Amber.

"Sure," said Nina.

She sounded tired.

She passed the baby girl to Amber and the baby boy to Mick who had his arms open to receive the baby.

"So what are their names, I mean you can't just call them Fabina baby boy and Fabina baby girl all their life!" Said Mara.

Amber was chuffed that Mara had used the name she invented for the babies back when Nina first told her about everything.

Nina looked up at Fabian who was stood next to her.

"Me and Fabian decided on Daisy and Sam."

They looked at everyone.

Joy looked up. "That's beautiful you guys."

Fabian and Nina both looked at Joy.

"Thank you," they both said.

"Right," Trudy interrupted. " Let's give them some privacy anyway it's late, you lot should be getting back to the house soon. I will call you a cab."

Amber and Mick handed back the babies to Nina and Fabian and followed everyone out the room.

Nina and Fabian looked down at the babies, then back at eachother and kissed.


	7. Chapter 7

1 day later:

Nina was asleep in the hospital bed and Fabian was sat with Sam and Daisy in his arms.

Then Trudy came in and Nina woke up.

"Morning, the doctor says you can go home today so if you get dressed we can go."

"Ok," Nina said in a groggy voice.

"I will go get the car seats."

Trudy left the room and Nina got up out of bed.

"Fabian were you here all night?"

"Yes, Amber wanted to stay too but I persuaded her not to."

"You didn't have to, I bet you didn't sleep a wink."

"It doesn't matter."

Nina came over and made a coochi coo noise in the babies' faces and then got her clothes out just in time for Trudy to come back in with the car seats.

"Come on then," Trudy said as Fabian passed one of the babies to her.

Fabian and Trudy each put a baby in the car seat.

" I'll give you some privacy."

Trudy left the room and Nina got dressed whilst Fabian clipped the babies in.

Then he stood up and grabbed Nina who had just finished getting changed.

"Hi," she said laughing.

Fabian kissed her.

"Thanks!"

They each picked up a baby and went and met Trudy in the reception


	8. Chapter 8

When Nina and Fabian got home all of the house were waiting for them with.

Amber approached them with 2 big bags.

"I did some clothes shopping, this bags all boy clothes and this bags full of girl clothes."

Nina and Fabian went up to their room and put the twins to sleep.

Then they came back downstairs with a baby monitor.

"Guys we have something to ask you," Nina looked up at Fabian.

"We wanted all of you to be god parents to Daisy and Sam!"

Everybody cheered in approval.

"Even me?"

Everybody looked at Joy and back at Fabian.

"Yes," Nina said.

They both smiled.

"I'm gonna go and lay down," said Nina.

She waved goodbye to everyone and went upstairs to her room.

1 and a half year's later:

Everybody was at school.

"I can't wait for the end of this!"

"I know," Said Jerome in reply to Nina.

Amber but in, "our holiday is going to be amazing I can't wait to get a tan sunbathing by the pool all day!"

"It will be the twins first holiday too!"

Everybody was eager to get out of class.

Then the bell went and everybody went mad.

All the Anubis gang had graduated a few days ago.

Nina had now left school and would stay at Anubis house through the day.

Amber would stay living at Anubis house but would be working at a beauty parlor in town until she could open up her own. Fabian would stay another year at school aswell as Mara, Jerome, Joy and Alfie (his parents told him they wanted him to stay for at least another year).

Also staying at school was Mick, until he could get a football scholarship.

Eddie had a job with his dad learning to be a teacher and Patricia was working at the school learning how to be a teacher too.

They all ran back to the house and started packing.

Amber and Mara were in they're room.

"Oh it's just to hard do I wear my pink dress now or my yellow jumpsuit?"

Mara carried on packing, ignoring Amber's minor situation.

Meanwhile in Nina's room, Fabian was packing all their clothes whilst Nina was dressing Daisy in a little pink dress with flowers on and tiny pink sandals.

"I'll dress Sam."

Fabian pulled a pair of cute little brown shorts and a blue T-shirt out of the top of the suitcase.

"Who's a little cutie pie, awww you look so cute. Is that your new dress? Is it?"

Nina bent down and kissed the top of Daisy's head.

She crawled away. (BTW they can walk and crawl).

Once Fabian had finished changing Sam he turned him over and he chased after his sister.

Nina and Fabian laughed.

"No Sam," Nina run over to Sam who had found a hairbrush and was starting to chew it!

Fabian got up and picked up the suitcase.

"I'll go put this in the coach."

Nina nodded.

Just as Fabian left Amber entered the room.

"Ah you went with the yellow jumpsuit then?"

Amber laughed.

"Aww they look so cute." She gestured towards the twins.

"Blip cndcdj sj," Sam crawled onto Amber's lap.

"Hello handsome, are we going to the beach? It's gonna be soo fun."

"Yeah," Nina agreed and grabbed Sam's hand just in time for Daisy to crawl onto Amber's lap as well.

"Oh hello," Amber and Nina laughed and Daisy had a pleased look on her face.

They both heard Trudy call from downstairs.

"Time to get going."

Nina picked up Sam and Amber picked up Daisy.

"Come on pretty lady," Amber said as she picked her up.

They walked downstairs and up to the bus that was waiting outside.

Nina met Fabian.

"Are the car seats on the bus?" She asked Fabian.

"Yep all ready to go!"

The twins were squirming in Nina and Amber's arms.

Everyone piled onto the bus and Trudy waved them all off.

"Bye everyone and be careful now. Call if anything happens!"

We all waved as we left Anubis house.

"HOLIDAY TIME!" Alfie cheered.


End file.
